Paradise (Peponi)
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Found in a river by Queen Sarabi a young cub goes through dramatic changes as the princess of the famous Pridelands. Even with the deaths of her brother and father. Can the princess stay strong during her uncle's rule or will she succumb to the darkness apporching?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome fellow readers and writers to my newset project. Something I have been working on for a while and now I'm satisfied. Your thoughts are more than welcomed.**

 _Prologue; Healing_

The golden rays of the sun started to spread as the bright orb began to rise from behind the horizon. Across the waking plains, known as the Pridelands was the famous momentum, priderock. Exiting out of one of caves on the kopje was the queen of the Pridelands. The dark beige lioness closed her eyes and breathed the morning air before opening her orange eyes and looked over her waking kingdom. With a deep breath Queen Sarabi headed down the slope to the plains. She didn't get a well sleep last night and wasn't because of her ever moving unborn cub. Her mate has been disappearing more and more lately. She just hates to think about where he could be.

"Sarabi,"

Sarabi turned to see her best friend's mate, and now future cubs' father. "Ocasio, what are you doing up?"

The golden peach lion stretched before shaking out his dark red mane. "Sarafina saw you leave and wouldn't rest unless she went to see what's wrong. So I came out for her." Ocasio then took a deep breath. "Besides, my sister isn't in the cave."

Sarabi nodded before continuing into the savannah with Ocasio by her side. The two made small talk about their cubs or future cubs. As Ocasio talked about his and his sister's life in his home pride. What made them leave was a new take over. The two brothers that challenged their father, eventruly won. With their success, they killed all of the small cubs including his and his sister's brothers. Before being violently chased out of the pride. Ocasio's sister ran away and found him before the brother's forced themselves on her like they did with their mother and the other lionesses.

The two friends had gotten pretty deep into the Pridelands. The queen and one of the royal guards went to head back when a loud roar was heard. The two shared a look before running towards the direction of the roar. The queen and guard soon came to a cave surrounded by moss and weeds. They entered for Sarabi to only run out in tears. Ocasio watched his friend run to snap his brown his towards the back at the current inhabitants.

"Lila! How could you!"

The dark peach lioness lowered her head as a large golden lion dismounted the younger lioness' back. With bared teeth he apporched his guard.

"I don't know what you are trying to prove by bringing my mate out here but I won't stand for it!" with a dangerous growl he struck Ocasio across the face. "Get out!"

"Ocasio!" Lila cried with her ears folded against her head.

Giving his sister one last look, his eyes full of disgust before running off. Lila broke down in tears, the banishment of her brother was her fault and she knew that if Sarafina found out she'll never forgive her. A small nuzzle brought the young dark peach lioness out of her sorrow thoughts. She moved her bright blue eyes towards the king and her lover.

"Don't worry about anything, my dear."

Lila moved away from the king with wide, unbelievable eyes. "Are you kidding me, Mufasa! You said we'll never get caught! But we did!"

Mufasa quickly stood before narrowing his amber eyes. "There's nothing she could do anyway! Besides I don't know why you're upset! It was just mating, it didn't mean anything to me!"

Lila gasped but before she could strike or say anything back the golden lion ran out of their private cave.

 **...**

Sarabi ran across the savannah in tears. She should of seen this coming but she didn't. She thought she was enough for him. Apparently she wasn't. Continuing running, not paying attention she wonderd who else did Mufasa mate. But everything came to a halt when she felt cool water hit her paws. Sarabi quickly snapped her head up to gasped at the sight ahead. Lying up ahead was a lioness cub, no more than five to six months old. Sarabi looked around to see no other lions to return her sights back on the unconscious cub. She couldn't leave the poor thing behind, so she decided to take her. Quickly and gently grabbing the damp pale cub she turned and bolted through the plains towards priderock.


	2. Chapter 2

**CandyLuv99, thanks for the amazing review. I too feel bad for Sarabi and Ocasio, as well as Sarafina. Here's the next installment.**

 **Nalalicious, your review is appreciated as well. As for everything about Lila, you'll find out very soon.**

A pair of bright blue eyes blinked opened before looking at her side to frown at the empty spot. A tawny cream lioness sat stood with a stretch before walking towards the cave entrance. Just as she was about to exit a tannish-beige lioness entered. The two lionesses looked at one another before the tannish-beige lioness dropped her head.

The tawny cream lioness tilted her head in confusion before fear instantly crept up. "Kala? What's going on?" But even though she asked, she was afraid to know.

Kala lifted her head with tear filled amber eyes. "Sarafina...I'm so sorry."

The worse thoughts came to Sarafina in waves. She shook her head before running out of the cave to run right into the sight of Mufasa standing on the peak addressing the pride. When his amber eyes landed on her she knew that her worse nightmare has come true.

It's now mid morning and the news of her mate's death really put a lot on her. She was already halfway through her pregnancy and stress wasn't what she or her unborn child needs. A series of mumbles and gasps caught Sarafina's attention. The tawny cream lioness stood and exited the small cave near the slope to see one of her best and most closest friends as well as the queen surrounded by the pride. Sarafina quickly walked over and to stand between Kala and their one of their friends, Kwisi. Sarafina's blue eyes widened at the pale beige cub lying no doubt unconscious between Sarabi's paws.

"Sarabi, what have you got?"

Sarabi narrowed her eyes before almost barring her teeth. "What the hell do you think!"

The pride gasped before mumbling to themselves. Sarafina watched the interaction between the king and queen before quickly looking around, after a bit she saw her sister in law at the end of gathered pride with her head low and ears pinned.

"Sarabi, you're pregnant..."

Sarafina returned her attention to her friends. Mufasa narrowed his eyes and growled but Sarabi wasn't backing down.

"I won't be able to have any more cubs after this one! You heard what Rafiki said, but I always wanted a daughter and now I have the chance." Sarabi cried before narrowing her own eyes. "It's at least you can do,"

Mufasa quickly looked around before focusing on his mate. "Very well. If it pleases my queen then she may stay and become a princess."

As the pride cheered and congratulate the new mother, Mufasa made a hasty retreat. Sarafina quickly walked over and head bumped her friend. The two friends smiled before they headed for the small cave near the slope which is mostly known as the nursery or the recovery den.

 **...**

She opened her brown eyes to snap them shut from the bright light. She waited a bit before reopening her eyes to stare in confusion at her surroundings. She apparently was in a cave, something stirring besides her caused her to look to her side to see a dark beige lioness looking at her with warm orange eyes.

"Don't be afraid, dear one."

The pale beige cub took deep breaths before looking around the cave. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Pridelands, sweetie. I am Queen Sarabi. I found you. Can you tell me your name or where you're from?"

The cub looked down as tears fell from her closed eyes. Sniffing up her tears she lifted her head and looked at Sarabi. "My name is Furaha. I came from a kingdom past the Mountain Region. My home was under attack and the only way for me to survive was to jump in the river. But not before I saw my parents get killed by a large pale beige lion kill them."

Sarabi pinned her ears before pulling the now weeping cub close. "I'm so sorry that happened to you,"

Furaha nuzzled into Sarabi's chest and cried. She wiped her eyes with the back of her paw before looking up with glossy eyes. "What's going to happen to me?"

Sarabi smiled lightly before nuzzling the six month cub. "If it's alright with you...I'll take you in as my own."

Furaha looked up in shock. She couldn't believe how things was turning out. The queen just offered to adopt her. Before she could respond she noticed another presence in the cave. Furaha and Sarabi looked towards the entrance to see a large golden lion apporching. Furaha gasped before hiding behind her new _mother_.

"Now is that any way to act with your father?"

Furaha lifted her head over Sarabi's side. "Father?"

Sarabi nuzzled the pale beige cub. "Yes. This is Mufasa, the crowned king of the Pridelands and my mate."

Furaha looked from Sarabi to the large lion and smiled to frown at the glare the king was giving her.

Mufasa lowered his head to get to the cub's point of view and growled. "Just don't forget that you are not the heir. You are the older sister to the future ruler of the Pridelands. You are just merely a princess, nothing more."

Rising up, Mufasa ignored the disappointed scowl on his mate's face and gave Furaha one last glare to his daughter. Before turning and walking out of the cave. Leaving Sarabi feeling disgusted and Furaha scared.

 **...**

A few weeks has passed and a lot of excitement was going through the pride. One of Sarabi's friends went into labour. While Sarabi was tending to her friend, Sarafina sat outside of the small cave with Princess Furaha. The pride and animals have accepted the orphaned cub as their princess. It wasn't hard, Furaha had a shine to her. The princess was a joy to hang around. The appearance of her sister in law caused the creamy tawny lioness to snap out of her thoughts.

"Lila, where have you been? You missed the morning hunt and Kwisi went into.." Sarafina stopped at the sorrow look on the younger lioness' face. "Lila, what's wrong?"

The dark peach lioness lowered her head and shoulders as she sobbed. "Sarafina, I'm so very sorry. I...know it was wrong and I shouldn't have b-b-but he was so charming,"

Sarafina was confused until it dawned on her. She pinned her ears back and growled, baring her teeth. "How could you! Sarabi is my friend!"

Lila started crying more as she tried to look at her sister in law. "I'm sorry. But what am I going to do?"

Sarafina narrowed her eyes, "You made your nest, lay in it!"

Just as Sarafina was about to return her attention to a now shaken princess, Sarabi ran out of the cave in tears. Sarafina frowned before looking at one of their other cubhood friends, Kala.

"Kala, watch Furaha for a bit?"

The tannish-beige lioness nodded her head before looking at the princess. "Want to come check on the triplets?"

Furaha watched Sarafina rush down the slope before turning back to Kala and nodded. Kala smiled before leading the pale beige cub to the main cave.


	3. Chapter 3

**CandyLuv99; I agree. Mufasa need to be taught a lesson. For your very appreciated input, you have to continue reading. Also your thoughts and opinions make my day or night.**

 **Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Sarafina ran after Sarabi deep into the Pridelands until the dark beige lioness collapsed by the entrance of a small clove, that was surrounded by trees. The tawny cream lioness took a few to catch her breath before she headed down the hill she was on and towards the queen.

"Sarabi, what happened? Why did you run?"

Sarabi sat up but her shoulders still was slumped as her head was low between them. Suddenly she snapped her orange eyes open and with a roar she swung her paw to connect with Sarafina's cheek. The two stared at each other in horror before Sarabi stood and stepped back, tears falling rapidly down her face.

Sarafina placed a colorless paw to her cheek to hiss from the slight sting. "Sarabi...what's going on? You never been this aggressive before...let alone to me,"

Sarabi lowered her head, ashamed of her actions. "I'm truly am sorry. It.." Sarabi turned her head away and cried.

Sarafina frowned before walking over and head bumped the dark beige lioness. "You can tell me,"

This time when Sarabi looked up her eyes were puffy and swollen. "Kwisi's cub...is Mufasa's daughter,"

Sarafina's blue eyes widened before shaking her head. "Are you sure?"

Sarabi turned to face her friend, tears continuing to fall. Sarafina was tooken back by the heart wrenching emotions. "Fina, do you remember Princess Sikia?"

Sarafina sat on the cool grass in front of her sitting friend. She took a moment to go through the memories she could have of the princess, her friend spoke of when it finally came to her. Princess Sikia was Queen Uru's younger sister, the leader of the Lion Guard before Taka...well Scar. She remembers seeing the orange brown lioness briefly during her cubhood. But when she did return to the Pridelands from royal or guard duties she found out about the death of her sister and the reason for it. Sikia in anger and disgust blasted her brother in law away from existence. Sikia then ran off before she could receive judgement, because at the time Mufasa was a adult he became king.

Sarafina shook her head to exit the memory before looking at Sarabi. "I remember but...what does,"

"Kwisi's daughter, Tama looks like her great aunt!" Sarabi roar and cried before she lowered her head. "Am I not enough? Have I done something wrong? Do I not please him? Am I not beautiful?"

Sarafina mentally growled. Damming Mufasa and his mistresses before sighing deeply. "What makes you think that? You're a wonderful mate and queen? Why, Muffy is the lucky one."

Sarabi shook her head. "I don't know what I think. Just that a few weeks ago Ocasio and I caught Lila and Mufasa together. Now I find out that I wasn't my mate's first!"

Sarafina had nothing to add to that but she did know one thing. "As much as Mufasa is a ass, it's your cub that's going to be heir. Not Kwisi's and not Lila's. So let's focus on that. All this stress isn't healthy."

Sarabi reluctantly nodded. Sarafina was right, this worrying and stress wasn't healthy for her and her unborn baby. "Alright. I'm sure Furaha is worried."

The two friends started back to priderock, both feeling slightly lightly but are dreading the outcome of the mess Mufasa started.

 **...**

It's been a couple of weeks since the birth of little Tama and when Sarafina received the truth about her mate's fate from Lila. The pregnant tawny cream lioness was currently at the waterhole. Sarafina woke up early and couldn't fall back to sleep. She had a lot on her mind and sleeping was the last thing she was thinking about. Sarafina looked up from the cool, crystal clear blue water to the sapphire sky. The sun was still rising, a bit into late morning. Sighing, Sarafina stood and turned to head to priderock. She agreed to be there for Lila when she went to Rafiki for her weekly checkup. Since the dark peach lioness was at the beginning of her pregnancy she had to visit the sherman frequently.

Sarafina was brought back to reality when she saw Mufasa walk down the path she was apporching. She wanted to ignore him and continue on but his attitude was eating her.

"You should be ashamed,"

Mufasa now at the edge of the waterhole looked up and turned his amber eyes on the lioness. "Excuse me?"

Sarafina glared before walking over to the golden lion. "You're no better than your monstrosity of a father."

Mufasa's eyes widened before roaring in Sarafina's face. "How dare you!"

Sarafina rolled her eyes before glaring and growling back. "You're going send Sarabi to her grave! Just like Ahadi did Uru!"

Mufasa was silent for a few before a grin formed. The king shook his head chuckling before looking at the tawny cream lioness. "I see what this is about. The mutiple matings, well as you like me my father was king."

Sarafina growled pinning her ears back. "Ahadi was only king because he married Mohatu's oldest daughter!"

Mufasa sighed deeply. He was loosing his patience. "Look. The Pridelands has been going through part of the old law for generations. You're lucky I didn't kill your mate or kill the cubs I didn't make! And you're lucky I don't kill you here and now for questioning your king!" Mufasa pushed back his mane that fell loose before taking deep breaths. "Now, if you excuse me. I have my duties to attend."

Sarafina watched what use to be her friend trot off. She didn't understand what went wrong. With a heavy sigh, she headed for the path to continue her original destination, priderock.

 **...**

More weeks went by before it turned into months. Soon it was time for the queen to give birth. The sun had started to rise, the animals lifted their heads. The sound of a lion's roar caused the diurnal animals to start their journey through the lush green land as the nocturnal animals disappeared into their homes. Birds of different colours took to the sapphire sky. As the rest journeyed by groups or herds. In the middle of the green land, the Pridelands sat a kopje. At the peak stood the king, his golden fur glowed in the sunlight as his red mane tossed gently in the morning breeze. Besides him stood a the now teen princess. Her brown eyes glanced over the animals as her pale beige coat ruffled in the wind. A pair of water buffaloes parted and Rafiki passed through.

He climbed up to the peak where him and the king embraced. Then the king and princess lead the greyish mandrill to a cave entrance where Sarabi laid, with heavily pregnant Sarafina smiling down.

In the queen's paws was the heir to the Pridelands. The cub inherited his father's pelt but his mother's orange eyes. Rafiki smiled before waving his staff over the prince before cracking a groud on his staff open. He used the insides and marked the prince before sprinkling dust on the golden cub's head. With a nod from the king the mandrill picked up the prince and walked to the peak, where he thrusted the cub in the air. The animals cheered, the zebras and other herd animals stomped the ground. The elephants trumpeted, before they all bowed when the sun began to shine on the future king.

After the presentation, Furaha followed her mother back to the main cave and over to the platform. She gazed adoringly at her little brother.

"Furaha, I want you to protect him as best as you can. He's going to be a pawful." Sarabi told her oldest.

The pale beige teen nodded. Finally she has a important job to do. She'll never let anything happen to her brother or sister. Even the other cubs, as princess of the Pridelands she'll protect with her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**CandyLuv99 and Nalalicious, Princess Furaha will have some important roles during the story.**

A pair of bright blue eyes watched from behind tall green grass. With a small grin they pounced on their target. A pair of brown eyes smiled before standing to face her attacker.

"You're getting pretty good, Nala."

As three lioness cubs came running over, a peachy cream cub grinned up at the pale beige teen. While a young goldish-tan lioness, that just reached adulthood came over. She was one of the unique lionesses that the Pridelanders came across. She had a dark brown stripe going down her head and neck from a patch of dark brown fur sticking up on her head.

"You're a pretty good huntress for your age. Maybe Zira should play with you and learn something."

Furaha shook her head before smiling at the four female cubs that she was currently watching. "Kula, Kabisa, Tama and Nala. You three finish practice."

The young cubs giggled before running off. With a deep breath the princess turned to her new friend.

"Joyce, you really need to stop down talking Zira. She's your daughter."

Joyce narrowed her red eyes. "By force! I'll never accept her."

Furaha turned and walked away. Towards the other side of the waterhole where a dark golden cub with a red-brown tuff on his head ran into her leg. He shook his head before looking up with glazed eyes.

"Furaha!"

Furaha smiled at the dark golden cub before taking a paw and ruffling up his tuff. "Hello to you too, Tojo."

Tojo playfully growled as four more cubs came running over. Furaha smiled before bending her and gave a laughing golden cub a nuzzle.

"Haha. Sis, stop that tickles." when Furaha stopped the golden cub turned his orange eyes towards the awaiting cubs behind him. "Hey guys, guess who I ran into on my way here?"

Furaha along with everyone else looked to end of the cubs were a pale golden cub sat with dark brown tuffs on his head as well his ears.

Furaha smiled, "Cousin Malka,"

Malka was the son of the king and queen of the Mountain Region as well as the grandson of Princess Sikia. The first encounter with Prince Malka was rocky, the pale golden cub found his way into the Pridelands while being lost. Mufasa, half heartily agreed with Sarabi to let him stay in the Pridelands until Zazu get word on Malka's parents. During Malka's stay, Simba was very jealous of the possibility of another prince. But at the end of the day before Queen Miska came to collect Malka, the princes of the Pridelands and Mountain Region were best friends and made a brother pact. Furaha giggled to herself as she realised that she has gained another brother.

Shaking her head she returned her attention to the group of cubs. "Alright, you fluffballs! Race ya back to priderock!"

Without warning she bolted into the plains. With the group of eight cubs laughing at her heels.

 **...**

The sun had started to rise across the waking Pridelands. Running out of the main cave was the future king, his orange eyes bright with excitement. Following after the golden cub was a yawning Furaha.

The pale beige teen turned her tired brown eyes towards the grinning prince. "How can you have so much energy and the sun isn't fully up?"

The princess' only response was Simba bolting back into the cave. Furaha's ears perked as Simba starting yelling. With a shake of her head she went after her brother just in time to see Simba head bump their father in the face.

"You promised!"

Sarabi blinked her eyes open at that. Before sitting up and smiling at the king and prince. "A promise, is a promise."

Mufasa ignored his mate before smiling at his heir. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Yeah!" Simba cheered before running towards the cave entrance. Once outside he turned his head and looked towards his sister. "Fluffy, come on!"

Furaha glared at her little brother but before she could retort back Mufasa blocked her and Simba's view of one another. The golden lion shook his head before starting up the winding slope.

"Only the king and future ruler are allowed on lessons, son."

Simba frowned before looking between his mother and sister then his father. "But dad, I want to her to come."

Furaha went to tell Simba that is okay but Sarabi walked over to Mufasa and bared her teeth. Not caring that she insulted the king.

"Furaha may not be the future ruler but she is a princess and deserve to learn as well,"

Not wanting to argue at least in front of Simba he nodded before turning to Furaha. "You may join us."

Simba smiled before running in between his sister's legs before doing the same with his mother. Sarabi smiled and nuzzled her cub before lifting her head and embraced the pale beige teen. The dark beige queen stepped back and smiled lovingly as she watched her children follow Mufasa up the slope.

 **...**

Furaha smiled at her brother as he looked around with excitement in his orange eyes. She been up here plenty of times with Sarabi and Sarafina but it never cease to amaze her the beauty of the Pridelands.

"Wow!" Simba awwed as he and Furaha looked at the kingdom.

Mufasa chuckled as he sat. "Come here."

Simba went over to the king where he and his sister sat next to each other side by side.

"Look my son, everything the light touches is our kingdom."

Furaha smiled as Simba looked at kingdom below in extreme awe.

Mufasa smiled as he bend his head low to his son's level. "When the sun set on my time...Simba you will raise as the new king."

"What!" Simba cried his orange eyes wide.

"Congrats, little brother." smiled Furaha. She knew that this was going to happen. She wasn't Mufasa and Sarabi's biological child and only male heirs assend the throne.

Simba looked at her with a unbelievable expression. "Why are you happy?"

Furaha shrugged before nuzzling her brother. "It's not my part in the circle of life to be queen. It's your part to take after dad and become king."

Simba frowned before shaking his head. "This is so not fair. Furaha is the oldest,"

Mufasa sighed and said "Those are the rules. Been that way since the first king of the Pridelands. Males are supposed to be heirs, not females. Lionesses are weak, if a lioness was crown heir who do you think will win when the queen come across rogue lions?"

"That's not right." Simba said lowly before looking up. "Can't you change it?" Simba asked.

"I would have to speak with Rafiki and he would have talk to the great kings of the past. And that takes time."

"So would you?" Simba pressed.

"Simba this is your birthright." Furaha tried to reason with her brother.

"Well I'll rule if Furaha co rule with me." Simba stated with his head held proudly.

"Simba," Mufasa groaned out while rubbing his head. He was trying to not loose his patience.

"Father, wasn't there was more we needed to know?" Furaha asked hoping to change the subject.

Mufasa snapped his head and growled at the teen, causing her to jump. "Don't rush me, girl!" he then stood and made his way down.

"Wait! Dad, I forgot to ask, what is that shadowy place?" Simba said following his dad with Furaha towing behind.

Mufasa stopped and looked down with a stern expression. "That's beyond our borders you must never go there. Do you understand, Simba?"

Furaha was still pretty shooken up but she nodded as Simba protested.

"But I thought kings get to do whatever they want?"

Furaha rolled her eyes before looking at her brother. "That's no how you rule a kingdom."

Furaha ignored Mufasa's growl as they made their way into the savannah Mufasa began to speak again.

"Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

Simba looked up in confusion. "But dad, don't we eat the antelope?"

Mufasa smiled and said "Yes, Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life."

Zazu lands on a nearby rock, "Good morning, sire!"

"Good morning, Zazu."

"Checking in... with the morning report!"

"Fire away."

"Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot..."

Meanwhile Simba was trying to pounce on a gopher, as Furaha sat a bit away from Mufasa trying to hold in her laughs.

"Son, what are you doing?" Mufasa asked after seeing his son hit his head on a rock after a pounce.

Furaha burst out laughing, "Trying to pounce!"

Mufasa along with Simba glared at the princess before the golden cub leapt at her. Furaha ducked which made the prince fall on his back.

Furaha shook her head and said "Let a lioness show you how's it done."

With that the princess got real low to the ground she stalked closer and closer. Then at an amazing speed she leaped up and pounced on the annoying Furaha stood up and looked at Simba, he stuck his tongue out and Furaha just smiled. Before she turned her head from a large paw striking her across her face. Before she could say anything even though she didn't Zazu flew over in panic.

"Sire! Hyenas in the Pride Lands!"

Mufasa shot up, "Furaha, take Simba home!" and ran off with Zazu flying above.

"No fair I was going to ask if we could come." Simba whined as he walked by his sister's side. He wanted to ask if she was alright but figured she didn't want to talk about it.

Furaha rolled her eyes and said, "You do know that father was going to say no right."

Simba sighed sadly. "I know."

As the siblings continued their journey home Simba made a detour.

"Where are you going?"

Simba stopped and said "Visit Uncle Scar, you coming?"

Furaha's face insinstly made a disgust face as she said "I think I'll past." she'll never forget the first time she encounted her _uncle_. Still make her feel uneasy.

"Come on, pleeeeease! Pretty please! With a zebra leg on top!"

Furaha shook her head and sighed. "Alright, alright I'll go. Just stop winning,"

"Yeah!" Simba cheered before running off towards their uncle's private cave with Furaha reluctantly following.


End file.
